


heavy night

by randomprose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Hangover, Kuroo is a good boyfriend, M/M, and a responsible drinker, meanwhile Tsukki loves his alcohol, this is soft and pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomprose/pseuds/randomprose
Summary: kei is hungover and difficult but tetsurou is still so, so in love.(also, kei thinks tetsurou is a good cure for hangovers.)





	heavy night

**Author's Note:**

> i told y'all i'll write something other than angst for these two one day. it's a short one though because i'm still working on my fluff writing skills.

Kei has a method when drinking.

As soon as he steps in wherever it is they decided to get shitfaced, he gets to where the alcohol is at and proceeds to make himself nice and buzzed fast. That being said, his method mostly consists of him getting himself halfway drunk before anything even remotely interesting happens. His logic for this being, if he’s halfway there now people won’t make him drink so much anymore.

Except this is a very, very flawed logic as half-drunk him tends to be more susceptible to offered drinks and just snowballs out of control throughout the night until Kei has blacked out, slumped on the table or whatever flat surfaced his body decided to drop.

Tetsurou, on the other hand, is the responsible drinker. He eats before drinking, he paces himself, and he knows his limits. Oikawa and Bokuto tease him about it, says he’s an old man trapped in a college boy’s body but it’s whatever. Someone has to be the responsible drinker when all of his friends seem to be alcohol thirsty—nay, parched—to make sure none of them get alcohol poisoning (Sawamura is usually in charge of making sure all of them get home safely) and anyway, it all comes in handy when he has a boyfriend who goes way overboard until he’s passed out on the floor.

Tetsurou is the responsible drinker who puts aspirins on the bedside table and drinks water before passing out. Meanwhile, Kei just passes out and have massive hangovers.

Today is no different.

On a Sunday, Tetsurou is the first to wake. He looks at the clock and sees that it’s half past 9AM. He doesn’t feel too bad but he takes an aspirin anyway before standing up to take a piss and refill the glass of water for Kei for when he wakes up much later. When he gets back, he decides it’s still a little early and settles back on the bed. He pulls Kei against him to cuddle with and the younger responds with a groan and by wrapping a lose arm around Tetsurou’s torso. He usually doesn’t get back to sleep after waking up but they really went all out last night and maybe he is a little hungover after all.

An hour later, Tetsurou is still the first to wake. Kei has moved to his side of the bed and hogged all the blankets again. Tetsurou just yawns, stretches, before swinging his leg to the side of the bed and getting up. He doesn’t feel queasy and he doesn’t have a headache so he guesses it’ll be as okay and as good a time as any to take a shower.

When he’s finished, Kei is still asleep and this time he’s cocooned himself on the duvet. Tetsurou just chuckles before walking to his closet to put on some clothes. He stops by Kei to give him a chaste kiss on the forehead before shuffling out of their bedroom to make some breakfast. Kei would want something greasy when he wakes up and bacon, eggs, and pancakes don’t sound bad to Tetsurou either.

Half an hour later, he hears a groan from the bedroom and he couldn’t help the smirk on his face when he heard a string of, “Fuck. Fucking fuck fuckity fuck. Fuck.” So, Kei is finally awake. Awake and hungover as fuck.

He continues to tend to his cooking, sure that Kei is probably struggling to get up to drink the aspirins he left out and probably contemplating all of his bad decisions from last night that led him to his current state as per usual. Tetsurou would feel sorry for him if he didn’t do this every time and never learn.

And anyway, he finds it funnier every time this happens.

Kei drags himself to their mini kitchenette just as Kuroo is plating the last of the pancakes. He looks as miserable as he probably feels as he unceremoniously dumps himself on a stool to sit on the breakfast bar, massaging his head and groaning.

“Good morning, moonshine! Feeling good?” Tetsurou greets, his tone lilting and teasing as he puts down the plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon as well as two cups of black coffee. Kei usually takes his with two creams and three sugars except for when he’s hungover. Tetsurou always takes his black.

“Oh my god. Shut the fuck up.” Kei groans. “My head is about to give birth.”

“I’d tell you I told you not to drink too much but then again you never listen to me.” Kuroo said perching on the other stool across Kei. “So, perish.”

“You’re not helping and I fucking hate you.”

“Mm? Maybe this will change that.” Kuroo slides him his cup of coffee and holds a forkful of bacon and eggs to Kei.

“Is that bacon? I take it back. I fucking love you.”

“I know you do.”

They continue to eat breakfast in silence. Tetsurou washes their dirty dishes when they’re done before joining Kei on the couch. He smiles down at Kei’s half dead form before shaking his head and moving Kei gently so his head is on Tetsurou’s lap.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better now that I’ve had bacon.” Kei says humming when Tetsurou starts running his fingers through his hair. “But I still feel like dying.”

“Did you puke when you wake up?”

“No. You know I never do.”

If there’s one thing Kei low key prides himself in is that he had never once puked no matter how much he drinks. There’s no explanation to it. He just doesn’t. Tetsurou says it’s his lack of gag reflex probably, which, Kei is also low key proud of and Tetsurou is high key and eternally grateful for.

“Want me to make you the Hangover Drink?”

“I think I might actually puke from that.”

“That is the point, brat. You need to get rid of the alcohol in your system. You want to not feel like dying fast, you puke it all out. Otherwise, wait it out in agony.”

Kei moans miserably turning on his side slightly, wrapping his arms around and burying his face on Tetsurou’s torso. While hung over Kei has a potty mouth and an even bigger brat, he is also a cuddly and needy Kei and Tetsurou has learned to take advantage of it.

“You smell nice.” Kei comments sniffing and nuzzling Tetsurou’s sweater.

“Yeah. I took a shower already.”

“Oh. Sorry then.” Kei apologizes moving away a bit. “I haven’t showered or washed my face yet.”

“Nah. It’s okay. Here,” Tetsurou pats him gently to tell him to stand up and scoot a bit so they could lie down together. He waits until Kei is settled, head pillowed on his arm and the other wrapped around him securely to he doesn’t fall off the edge. “Comfy?”

“Hmm.” Kei hums, tucking himself on the crook of Tetsurou’s neck. “I still smell like the bar from last night.”

“It’s okay. I can just shower again. Or we could shower together. Save water and all that.”

“You just want to feel me up in the shower.”

“Well, if you’re offering.”

“I want to take a bath though.”

“Then I’ll feel you up in the bath then. No problem.”

“Pervert.”

“You love me.”

“Whatever.” Tsuksihima shifts pushing against Tetsurou as if wanting to be closer. He plants a soft kiss against his jaw. “Now shut up and let me sleep off his motherfucking headache.”

Tetsurou just chuckles placing kiss on the top of Kei’s head.

Later, when Kei wakes up from his nap, he’d still have the mother of all headaches and he’d still feel like dying. But he gets to witness Tetsurou waking up beside him—long lashes fluttering and his eyes slowly waking to recognition, a slow smile spreading on his lips at the sight of Kei beside him—and Kei thinks it’s as good a hangover cure as any.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on [tumblr](http://tsukishima-kuns.tumblr.com) about haikyuu!! or kurotsuki!! also about BTS on my [bts sideblog](https://yoonIgii.tumblr.com)
> 
> thank you for reading! remember, kudos and comments makes the writer happy and writing!!


End file.
